Just a Pretty Wallflower
by CrazedTwilightFan
Summary: Katy Martin lives a lonely life in La Push when Ian Waters comes back to town. He is intantly mezmerized by her and she has no clue why. Ther's something different about him and she desperately wants to find out. WEREWOLVES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only some of the characters in my story.**

I always sat in the back of the room. Seen but was never recognized-Just a shadow passing down the hallways at school. I've been with these people through school since the fifth grade, but none of them knew me. Nobody knew how every night I cried myself to sleep, or how horrible I felt about myself all the time. I guess I had some good aspects as well. I was always pretty good with my schoolwork, and I've never really found myself to be a mean person. I didn't mind that nobody ever saw me. In fact, sometimes I was glad that they wouldn't be able to see me.

My name is Katy Martin. Martin being the last name of my adoptive parents, Shelly and Drew. Ever since my real mom walked out on me, I could never trust anyone. I know. Total cliché right? Girl has one person leave her and all of the sudden she has trust issues. For me, it was a huge deal. I thought my mom was my best friend and that she would always be there for me. That was until she left me at the grocery store and when the police had me, she never came to claim me. It killed me to know that I thought I had the best mom in the whole world and it was all a lie. It's hard to accept the fact that the person you care about the most doesn't give a rat's ass about you. Or that you're somehow not good enough to keep them happy. But for now, I guess Drew and Shelly are okay. At least they care about me, right? I live in a pretty nice house on the La Push reservation in Washington. They've been taking care of me since I was 11. They finally adopted me last year, when I was a freshman.

Anyways, back to present time. It's the begging of December. Great. Another crappy Christmas to mope about. Christmas is not usually my thing. It's been turned into this corporate toy selling fiasco. Doesn't anybody appreciate being with family on Christmas anymore? I'd give anything to have a real family to be with on Christmas. Or just someone special in general. Sometimes I wonder if I'll always feel so alone as I do now. God, I hope not. You know, I never realized how much I think to myself. I'd better finish my homework and get to bed. Is there a saying that says that there has to be something good to come your way, and that there's not only bad things destined for you? Well there should be. I'll work on one. Maybe something good will come my way tomorrow. Too bad I tell that to myself every night.

* * *

_Beep beep beep._Agh, what is that God awful noise? Oh, the alarm clock. Of course. I really need to get one with a better ring. This one's way too annoying. With that thought, I go take a shower and get ready for school. Do you ever have those days where you just feel like looking cute? Well I'm having one right now. So instead of the usual jeans and a random band Tee shirt- with or without a hoodie over it. Depends on if it's a Monday or not- I pick out a pair of black and white checkered skinny jeans, black flats, and a blue shirt with a small black vest. And for a little fun I put in my blue hair extensions. Nobody will ever notice how I look. I just enjoy doing things for myself.

I get into my black Honda Civic (which I just recently got for my 16th birthday. So yes, that would make me a sophomore in High School) and I drive to the place every child grows to hate. Fortunately I make it early enough that I don't have to sacrifice my right arm for a decent parking space. Halleluiah! I get out of my car and walk to my first period class. It's my English class and I have to say, I'm rather partial to literature. The teacher, Mrs. Rhapsody, is pretty cool. Right now I'm working on a persuasive speech. Just as I was writing my bit about how kids get a little too crazy when there is no discipline in their lives, someone walks into the classroom. I look up and some guy is talking to the teacher and has a little blue piece of paper in his hand. He must be new because she points to a seat right down the next row from where I'm sitting. The seat directly to my right.

As he's walking down the aisle toward me, I look him over. He's actually pretty tall. I'd say about 6'7" 6'8" maybe. He has shoulder length, light brown hair, and his skin was a darker shade. His tight black shirt doesn't look so bad on him either. Same goes for those amazing biceps he's been working on. Your basic "Tall dark and handsome" with the extra hot. I mentally let out a wolf whistle. I expect he'll be snatched up in a second if he hasn't got a girl already. So I guess I should come down from that cloud pretty quick. There's no way in heaven or hell that I'd have the slightest chance with Bicep Guy. Not that he would ever notice me anyway. Nobody ever does.

After about another twenty minutes of trying to write my speech, the bell rings. I go to put my things into my book bag and knock my notebook onto the floor. Of course, this could only happen to me. So I sit there and try to decide if the book is even worth picking up. I sigh and go to bend over, but Bicep Guy is already there holding my notebook for me. I look up into his eyes. Wow those suckers are the most gorgeous green I've ever seen. Like an electric green. My thank you gets caught in my throat and I shyly look down at my notebook and realize I'm looking at my doodle page. Sometimes I get bored in class and draw my own little characters, or I'll write the occasional poem. After the stare fest is over, he follows my gaze and looks down at the notebook as well.

"Wow." He says, "You're a really good cartoonist." Oh god. There's the perfect white smile. I can hear Shelly's words in my head. She always says, "There's nothing like a gorgeous guy with a perfect, white smile." She was right. Someone is obviously making an effort to torture me.

"Um, thanks. They're just boredom doodles, mostly." I say blushing. Thinking the conversation was over- and tying to avoid the awkward silence- I turn to walk to my next class. As I'm walking I hear him say,

"Well I draw too. Maybe we could get together and talk sometime?" I try to keep my eyes from growing too wide as I turn around to answer him. Did Bicep Guy seriously just ask me out?

"Okay…" Okay? That's all you're going to say? I mentally smack myself. So I put on a smile and say, "Sure. That'd be great."

"Okay cool, and uh, maybe you can show me some decent places to hang out in this town? I'm pretty new here." I smile and nod.

"I'd be happy to." I look at the clock. I'm going to be late to Algebra II.

"Well we'd better get to class. I'll see you around." With that I walk away. I was so proud of myself! I had actually had a successful conversation with a gorgeous guy and it didn't end in complete disaster.

Throughout the day I heard a bunch of chatter about Bicep Guy. I guess he used to live here when he was just a little boy and they he and his parents moved away. And as it turns out I was right. ALL the girls are pining over him. Actually I found it amusing. Some of the girls even thought that they were honest to God, in love. Of course, I was being more realistic. I knew I wasn't in love. However, I did find myself anxious to talk to him again.

* * *

Do you ever find yourself looking forward to something so much that it actually makes you physically sick? I could not wait 'till first period tomorrow. I really wanted to see Bicep Guy again. I should probably stop calling him that. With my luck, I'll accidentally call him that to his face. Agh! Get out of my head Bicep Guy!!! I need to find something to do. I do have to finish that speech…To the library! I grab my book bag and coat and walk out the door, walk into the wall behind it. Wait. What the hell? Why is there a wall?!? And why does it smell so good? The wall is laughing. My confused face looks up. Oh god. The green eyes, the white smile.

"Oops." Is all I can say at the moment. I close my eyes in embarrassment, and I can hear more chuckling. Bicep Guy puts his hands on either one of my shoulders and leans in.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with my amazing body…" He says, trying to look serious, but he ends up cracking a little smile at his joke. Haha. He enjoys sarcasm too! At this point I'm still speechless.

"Uh-huh. Yeah um, I'm fine. I just didn't see you there…" He looks at me like I'm insane, and after a second I understand why. How in the world do you not see a huge guy like that standing right in front of you?

"Well I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to maybe hang out?" But my mind was someplace else.

"How did you find my house? Should I be scared?" I didn't think that I needed to be worried about stalkers before.

"Oh, I just asked around. Actually it was pretty hard. Hardly anybody knew anything about you." They wouldn't care enough to even make an effort to know me.

"Well people here are pretty busy…" I say. Okay Katie, don't point out how un-popular you actually are. Change the conversation.

"I was just about to go to the library, but I don't suppose you want to go there."

"How 'bout we go for some hot chocolate or something?" He suggests.

"As long as I can have all of your baby marshmallows."

"Done. Lead the way miss." He says. It's at this point that I realize we don't even know each other's names.

"So I'm surprised I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Katy Martin." I say, while starting to walk to the coffee shop.

"Yeah that probably would have been good to know when I was asking about you earlier." He says with another chuckle. "My fault. I should have asked for your name before. I'm Ian Waters." We shake hands. I love the feel of his. Soft and warm, yet big and strong. This guy is going to drive me to insanity.

"So Katy what year are you?"

"I'm actually a sophomore. I just turned sixteen." I say with a grimace. I was sure he was older than me. It's kind of embarrassing to admit how you are to an older, totally gorgeous guy.

"Well at least you're not a freshman anymore. Freshman year is always the worst."

"Tell me about it. What about you? What grade are you in?" I ask

"I'm a senior." He's probably eighteen then. Don't think he'd want to date a minor.

"So I guess you're eighteen?"

"Yep. Being eighteen is great too. You should try it sometime." We're both laughing as we walk into the coffee shop. He pays for both our drinks and we take a table.

"Oops. I forgot a spoon. I'll be right back." I say, leaving him confused. I come back to the table, sit down and smile.

"Why do you need a spoon? You're supposed to drink the stuff."

"I need it to steal the marshmallows that are rightfully mine. Now hand me your cup of chocolaty goodness, please." He hands it over, laughing. I scoop out his marshmallows and put them into my own cup. While I'm doing this, I say, "Awe, thanks Ian. It's so sweet of you to let me steal these."

"Well I'm happy to." He chuckles. We sat in silence drinking our hot chocolates. Oh crap. I hate awkward silences. _Quick think of something to talk about before he thinks you're boring!! _I said to myself. I clear my throat.

"So where did you move from?" That was a good enough question I thought. I really was curious.

"Well I was actually born here, but I moved to a small town in Texas when I was ten. I've really missed it here. I'm glad to be home."_ I'm glad you're here too. _I thought.

"I bet you miss all of your friends thought right? I know it's hard to leave friends." And I did. I was in and out of foster homes for a while. I've made some friends and it sucks to leave them behind.

"Yes I do miss my friends. They meant a lot to me, but I promised them that I would visit them every once in a while. And I _never_ break my promises." He looked into my eyes seriously. That's good to know. I hate when people do that. Promises don't mean much anymore.

"I might hold you to that some day." I warned, laughing.

"I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut." Then I realized that I feel absolutely comfortable with Ian, like I could say anything.

"Well I like your mouth." As soon as the words slithered past my lips, I knew that maybe I got a little too comfy with him. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stop anything else embarrassing from coming out. I shut my eyes and hid my face, looking down.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" God, I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah you did…" he could see that my face well tomato red. "But it's okay. It was kind of cute actually." He laughed.

"I'm glad you think so." I said, still blushing like crazy. I looked at the time. "My parents should be home soon. I've got to go home and start dinner and get my homework done." Ugh I definitely _do not_ want to go.

"Alright." He stands up and holds out his hand. "Can I walk you home Katy?"

And I agree. I took his hand and he walked me home.

* * *

**Okay so i know this story is a little cliche. i actually find them kind of funny so it's basically for my own amusement...please tell me what you think!! Review Review Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Katy, Katy, Katy." I sighed, asking myself, "What have you gotten yourself into?" I've never been a believer of love at first sight, but now I think I might be second-guessing myself. I can't get Ian out of my mind. Honestly, I don't think it's love. It can't be. You can't love someone and not know them. At least that's what I believe.

Oh God. No. I cannot actually be thinking that I am remotely close to being in love. I'm only sixteen! Not to mention that I just met the guy today! Shouldn't I think that it was a little creepy that he found my house without even knowing my name? I need something to take my mind off of things. I need to draw.

Drawing has always been not only my favorite means of escape, but self-realization. It always made me realize my true thoughts and wants. I just let my hands and the pencil do the talking, and they tell me what I know in my subconscious. Sometimes my thoughts just get so jumbled up that I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore and the drawing helps me to get a grip of things in my own mind. I'm not crazy. I just sound it sometimes.

I took a look at the paper realizing that I'd been drawing and not even knowing it. It was a picture of a wolf. It was actually the most beautiful animal I had ever drawn. It was standing on a familiar hill just howling. After I took a closer look at the drawing, I saw a girl standing a few yards away from the wolf. Her hair was dark and the moonlight made her skin look so light. Most of the girls in the reservation were dark skinned. Well except me. Oh my god. That girl is me.

Sometimes my drawings don't make much sense. I hate when they do that. What's the point in telling me the things I should know if my method is going to be all defective and work whenever it wants to?! Piece of crap.

I just wish the drawing could tell me what to do this time….

Wo0t chapter two!! I know it's SOOO short, but I just started it tonight and I was really eager to get it out there lol mostly because when I posed my first chapter, it was 1:00 in the morning and no one really got a chance to read it. But tell me what you think!!!! Questions? Suggestions? Review!!

-Sammy


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It's Friday night, and sadly, I find that I am doing nothing but staring at my ceiling and eating Skittles. I throw a red one up and see if I can catch it in my mouth. It hits the ceiling, and plops straight down into my awaiting jaws. "Mm…" I sigh--the red ones are my favorite. I throw another one up and aim to catch it.

"Katy, dinner's ready!" Shelly yells up to me from the kitchen downstairs. I get so startled that as the Skittle comes down, it lodges itself into my throat.

"I'll be down in a minute, Shell!" I yell back down to her after I've finished gagging on the killer Skittle. I get up from my bed and head downstairs, smelling something delicious in the air. Shelly is actually an amazing cook, and I guess tonight was pot roast--which is good because I was rethinking the Skittles after my little accident. Plus, those things are like crack.

"So how was your day Katy?" Drew was always the one to say something first at the dinner table. He doesn't do too well in silence, and I'm not really into talking when I eat. It's probably because I like food a lot.

"It was fine…" I said, "Mm Shelly, this roast is so good." Closing my eyes for dramatic effect, I was hoping that Drew would let the small talk go.

Thankfully he did get the point because I got to finish my dinner in silence and went up to my room. I remembered that I was getting tired of the songs I had on my Ipod, so I needed to download some new ones. I normally wouldn't admit to a felony, but I love downloading music for free. Currently I don't have a favorite band, but every week, I try to find a new band that I don't know about and listen to a bunch of their songs. I like to have a wide range of things to like and try. That's probably why I don't really have a favorite anything. No favorite movie, drink, color, type of music, or food. I like to have my options open. It makes me feel like the world is unlimited to me. I downloaded a few songs, added them to my Ipod, and flipped to _Black Roses Red_ by _Alana Grace_. I like to listen to soothing music at night when I'm getting ready for bed.

After I've taken a long hot shower and changed into my hello kitty pajamas, I'm just about ready for bed. I have to make sure I take out my contacts because sometimes I forget to do that and I wake up with burning, dry eyes. Oh, and of course I shouldn't forget to brush my teeth. Sometimes I get crazy about that. Ever since I got my braces off, I've been really picky about my teeth. They HAVE to be clean. I guess you could say I'm kind of paranoid about it.

In my bed and under the covers, it's silent. This is usually the time I like to think about things. Nothing in particular, really, just things. And no matter how hard I try not to, I start to think about Ian. I've been able to block out thoughts of him for the most part of the day, until now I guess.

I start to wonder why his eyes kind of look like they're seeing through me. And I start to think about his beautiful smile, and his amazing arms. Normally, I wouldn't care. I mean, they're just arms right? But he has a way of making you recognize it, and making you think about how strong he must be. His muscles aren't too big, though. Not big like Arnold Schwarzenegger, that's just not attractive at all. But they are nice. I keep thinking about him for a little while longer before I start to doze off. Maybe I'll dream about him again. I have been every night…

I was sleeping soundly in my bed (dreaming of Ian) and this annoying tapping sound wakes me up so I go to investigate. I looked down, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Hello…?" I call out. I feel kind of dumb because I must look like a blind person or something. I was craning my neck to try to see farther out the window.

"Katy! It's me!" Something calls out.

"Okay, yeah, that helps. Who's 'me'?"

"Oh, sorry. It's me Ian." The voice says.

"Yeah it's okay. It's dark out so I couldn't really see you." _I wish I could though._ I think to myself.

"Oh, I uh, have a black shirt on so it's probably hard to see me because it's dark…Obviously I didn't think this through. I'm sorry. I should have called or something. I just…I couldn't wait to see you again. It feels like it's been forever."

"Ian I just saw you at school today." I glance at the clock. It was 12:17 am. "I saw you like 10 hours ago." I laughed. I surprised me that he actually wanted to come and see me. But, I was glad.

"I know, I know, but hear me out. Did you really want to go all weekend without seeing this face?" he pointed at his own face and started making puppy dog eyes at me. He did it perfectly because it was so cute and I laughed out loud.

"Wow now that I've seen it, no I don't think that I could have survived the whole weekend without it." I say sarcastically. We both started laughing quietly. I hadn't really noticed that we were whispering. I hardly cared.

He spoke up, "So um…it is the middle of December. Are you going to keep me out here in the cold?" He didn't even look cold. He was wearing cargo shorts and a tight black T-shirt.

"Oh crap sorry! You must be freezing. Why aren't you wearing a jacket or something?" He just smiled.

"I'm flattered that you were worried about me. But it's okay. I adjust to temperature easily. I'm used to the cold." I raised my eyebrow.

"You lived in Texas and you're used to the cold?" He just looked at me and nodded. I laughed again. "Okay, whatever floats your boat. Climb on in, but try to be very quiet. Shelly and Drew are light sleepers." He started to climb in, though not quite as quietly as I would have liked. He was huge and hardly fit through my window.

"So Drew and Shelly are your parents? Why do you call them by their names?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"I'm adopted." I say. I pat the spot on my bed next to me and he sits down. I know he's going to ask why so I just tell the story.

"Wow I'm so sorry that happened to you. Things like that shouldn't happen to amazing people like you. You don't deserve it." He said. His green eyes were soft and sad, like he was in pain. Like he really, truly cared a lot.

"I hardly think I'm amazing…" I say. I've never really liked myself. I wasn't even special enough for my mom to want me. Then I looked up at Ian and saw that he almost looked mad.

"How do you not think that you're amazing? You are so funny and nice and modest and beautiful. I've only known you for a little while and I already think you are the most special person I have ever met. You're just so…I don't even have the words to describe it." I was speechless. I never really thought I'd be so special to anybody. But I didn't want to let myself believe it. He was too good to be true and when he realized that I'm not as special as he thought, and I'd lose him.

"I've never really had anyone say anything like that to me. If my own mother can't love me then I must be horrible. I can't be special at all." I said looking down.

"I wish you could see how you look in my eyes." He said, while pulling my face up so I could look into them. Again, it seemed like his eyes were staring straight into my soul. I could see the pain he felt for me.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me okay?" I said. "I have a good thing going for me here. I have Drew and Shelly, and I'm doing well in school."

"And now you have me. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. I never want you to feel like you're not special enough, because you're special to me and I will never leave your side Katy Martin." He whispered, holding one of my hands in both of his. He stretched over and kissed my forehead. I was kind of glad that he didn't kiss my lips. I'm still not too sure I could handle that at the moment.

I just sighed and we started talking about less heavier subjects. The night—well morning—went on. We talked and listened to music until about 6 in the morning.

"I should go before your parents wake up. I don't think they'd be too happy about a boy in your room at these hours." Ian said. He was right. It was starting to get light out again and Shelly and Drew would be up. They get up really early in the mornings. Plus, I was so tired—even though I hadn't noticed it until that moment. I was so engrossed in talking to him, that I wasn't really aware about anything else.

"Oh…I didn't even notice what time it was or anything." I was trying to stall a little bit. To be honest, I really didn't want him to go. I didn't think he want to go either.

"I know. I really enjoyed being with you. We need to do this more often. Maybe I can break into your house sometime again?" He said.

"Oh, yeah anytime." I smiled. He could break into my house every night for all I cared. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes for what seemed like a long time even though it was just a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Katy. Well, good morning I guess." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing each other around soon enough." And with that he climbed out of my window into the dark. When did he think was soon enough? Tomorrow? At school? I couldn't wait to see him again.

I went to bed a few minutes after Ian left, and after I went through everything in my head at least five times. It's hard not to think of him when I can smell him everywhere. He smelled like fresh air. Maybe that's what he is to me. Maybe he's my air, and I desperately needed to breathe.

* * *

**Yet another short chapter. I know I'm really slacking lol but i've just been so tired lately all the time and sleep a lot. But from now on i promise to deticate time everyday to this story to make it better any way that i can. Sam craves your reviews so please leave them!! even if it's not a positive one i need the critisizm!! Much love!!**

**CrazedTwilightFan**


End file.
